Kurt Leonard
Introduction Kurt Leonard is a Sergeant for the San Andreas Highway Patrol. Biography The Incident On July 5th, 2018, Trooper Leonard responded to a call down on Orchardville Avenue where Patel Monsoon was downed, Leonard picked up Patel and when he did, he was immediately fired upon, he called Shots Fired over the radio and other troopers quickly responded, when the other troopers arrived on scene, Trooper Leonard was down with multiple GSW's. He was picked up and transported to Crusade Medical where he was checked out and the doctors told Captain Johnny Dazzler that he'd go into surgery to remove any bullets and then he would be in the ICU for a bit if he even survives the surgery. At this point in time, Trooper Leonard is in the ICU. On July 6th, 2018, at 1100 hours, Trooper Leonard was pronounced fit for duty and released. Career On July 25th, Director Dazzler pulled Trooper Leonard into his office, after Dazzler talked to Leonard for a bit, Dazzler let Leonard know that he and other high command thought Leonard had put in a good effort and he was being promoted to Senior Trooper! Congratulations to Senior Trooper Leonard on his promotion! As of July 1st, the San Andreas State Police has split into three separate departments, causing all former troopers to be reassigned to different departments. On August 9th 2019 , Kurt Leonard was promoted to Corporal. On November 8th 2019 , Kurt Leonard was promoted to Sergeant. The Biker Incident On the night of December 5th and early morning of December 6, 2018, Senior Trooper Leonard had multiple encounters with the new biker presence in Los Santos. After assisting a quiet woman, Noel Helena, with her deceased mother, unknown assailants performed a drive-by shooting on Leonard's vehicle parked outside Pillbox Hospital. Later that day, while patrolling eastern Los Santos, Senior Trooper Leonard encountered two bikers of unknown allegiance run a red light to which he quickly responded. After a short pursuit the two bikers let off several warning shots into the hood and front bumper of Leonard's cruiser. Not backing off, Leonard pursued the duo onto the freeway where they then turned and opened fire onto Leonard directly, nearly killing him and leaving his car significantly damaged. Trying to flee the immediate area, Leonard parked on the overpass and attempted to fire upon the bikers still on the freeway. Limping back to his car, Leonard called into dispatch and sat in his destroyed cruiser when two additional bikers approached and let off another volley of automatic fire onto his cruiser, critically wounding Leonard. Attempting to reach his panic button and struggling to stay alive, Senior Trooper Leonard sat in his cruiser bleeding out until, ultimately, another and final biker arrived at the scene.This last biker, dismounting from his bike, approached Leonard's cruiser and tossed a lit Molotov onto it lighting the rear of the vehicle on fire. Shortly after the biker left, EMS James Clifford arrived at the scene and quickly moved Senior Trooper Leonard to Pillbox Medical in critical condition. Senior Trooper Leonard's survival, upon arrival to the hospital, appeared uncertain. Recovery and Vengeance Going off the grid and being kept in a short-term medically-induced coma, Leonard's first appearance in public since the incident was at the funeral of Army Veteran Stone Draco. Standing in an SASP jacket along with his hospital clothes, many described him as half-dead and sounding like Batman. Here, Leonard displayed his newfound contempt for The Lost Nomad M.C. and offered Archie Cooper a deal: In order for Leonard to get his own form of "justice" against the Lost Nomads, Leonard would exchange various goods ranging from cars, homes, and money for each biker Archie turned into him. Leonard even went as far as offering $250,000 per biker. This fact showed a small fracture in Senior Trooper Leonard's previous outlook as a police officer and created a spark that coincided with that of Captain Macready's in which displayed the new and possibly more humanized direction of the SASP. Approximately a week after this event, Senior Trooper Leonard - now no longer sporting his head wrap and eye patch - was declared fit for duty and released from the hospital. Category:Characters Category:Police